Voltron: Defensor Heterosexual en aventuras heterosexuales
by StupidFlame
Summary: ¡Acompaña a Keef el macho, Shiro EL HOMOSEXUAL, Oxxa, Pidgx, Twunk, Lanza y a su fémina, en una gran batalla contra los galra!111 CRACKFIC.


**A/N: Pensaba que nunca iba a escribir algo de este estilo sobre Voltron, pero** **(la clau) la** **S7 me obligó a brindarles mi bendición. Disfruten, beibes.**

 **Disc: Voltron es de Neflix, bla bla bla..**

Era un bello día en nuestra tierra.

Nuestros power rangers favoritos aún se encontraban en recuperación, pues como bien sabemos, en la última batalla se encontraron a punto de morir, por 8384838e8e8 vez. ¿Cómo es que aguantan tanto estos chiquillos, rlly? Ha de ser porque se toman su leshe todos los días.

Ahora nos encontramos una habitación decorada blanco con negro, como la bandera heterosexual. Esta, por supuesto, era la habitación de Keith, quien se encontraba mirando su León blanco-negro por la ventana...Así es; como la bandera heterosexual. "¡No hay macho más recio que yo!" pensaba Keith. Y sacó el nepe por la ventana, como símbolo de su masculinidad.

¡Entonces, una MUJER abrió la puerta de la habitación de Keef!

¯SALUDOS, FÉMINA. ¯Le saludó Keef, porque Keef respeta a las mujeres y las saluda al entrar.

¯Soy tu madre, maldita sea.¯ Dijo su morada progenitora.¡Pero ella no estaba sola! Entró... ¡Con otro macho a la habitación!

Keith se meó en la cama del hospital para marcar territorio, por supuesto.

–Saludos para ti también, Keef. – dijo kolivan, pues este era el otro macho presente en la habitación.

Keith le gruñó en saludo.

–Este... Keef, Veníamos a contarte, que tienes papá nuevo.–Anunció entonces la okazan de keef.

Y antes de que keef pudiera gaspear en respuesta, apareció... ¡Acxa!

–¡Oh, pero si es mi querida fuente de heterosexualidad! –Le saludó cordialmente Keith.

–Qué quiznack quiznón. Yo no vine por esa quizná... ¡VOH NO ESCAPIS!– ¡Brocolia estaba intentando huir por la ventana! ¿Cuál será la causa de esto?

Pero cortaremos hasta aquí esta parte del fic, ya que Voltron siempre termina en cliffhangers feos, y yo también quiero.

SO,,,,

MIENTRAS TANTO,

Los otros cuatro power rangers se encontraban reunidos, incluso cagados como estaban, en una extraña habitación, pues habían sido citados ahí. Pero el anfitrión de dicho encuentro aún no se presentaba.

–¡Vaya, amigx hunk! ¡Crex que te ves algx agitadx! –Exclamó Pidgx.

–Lo que pasa, amigx Pidgx, es que por alguna razón, la tipa esa de las piedras me vino a visitar y no deja de cortejarme, send help. –

–Que pena, amistxsx amigx.–Dijo apenadx a su buen amigo Pidgx.

¡Entonces, apareció el anfitrión! Que era...¡ El HOMOSEXUAL!

Shiro, el HOMOSEXUAL, venía vestido con un leotardo arcoiris y maquillaje drag, pues este era su atuendo terrícola desde que había comenzado a salir con su querido Adam Sandler.

–Maldita sea, Shiro, ¿Por qué siempre arruinas nuestra energía heterosexual de esta forma?–Exclamó Lanza, quien decidía junto a su asignada portadora de genitales femeninos, Allura, coordinar un encuentro heterosexual con su buen amigo Keef.

–Ay como sea chicos, los he citado aquí por algo muy importante... Veo que Keef no está, maldita sea, quería practicar incesto no-homo con el luego. La cosa es que los necesito para una misión muy importante, dulzuras...Para poder estar con Adam,porque se murió, equis dé... ¡Van a cumplir mi sueño y matarme! –Todos suspiraron. Japonés tenía que ser.

–Perx...¿Nx quieres hacer algunx cosx mágica que nos inventemos a último momentx y de lx nadx tu preciadx Adam reviva o algo?–Preguntó Pidgx.

–

E iban a hacer eso y sacarse tecnología del qlo, pero como iba a funcionar... ¡Fueron interrumpidos!

–NO GAYS VIVOS, MALDITA SEA.– Dijo una nueva voz galrosa a la distancia... ¡ZAUREN! ¡Y HOAGGIM!

Ahora volvemos con Keith, su fuente de heterosexualidad , y su mami, uwu.

–Fémina progenitora, ¿Por qué siempre que Axxa aparece, tu no le hablas o te vas?–Preguntó Keef, bastante confundido.

Y brocolia iba a responder que se le había quedado el estofado en el horno, pero entonces oxxa habló...

–¡Porque soy su ingeniera!¡TEXAS TAMBIÉN ES MI PADRE– CHAN CHAN.

Música de Star wars punto emepetres. Por eso sin gorrito, no hay fiesta,amigos.

–¡N... No! ¡MI HETEROSEXUALIDAD!–Un brillo comenzó a emitirse del power ranger–¡AAAAAAAA MI PICHULA ...!–Keith exclamó, pues sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir; Le salieron mini propulsores del pne y salió volando a la habitación donde se encontraban los paladines, que curiosamente estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

Los cuatro integrantes de Furrobot miraban horrorizados como Zauren y Hoaggim golpeaban a Shiro con su Láser Queerbaitzer, pero no podían hacer nada porque era un maldito pecador y debía morir.

Pero entonces...

–AAAAAAA MI PICHULAAA–¡Entró Keef, vestido exactamente igual que Xiro, a toda velocidad! (Todos lo miraron asqueados)

–¿Crees que puedes detenernos maldito Homosexual? ¡NO PODRÁS SÓLO, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ! 1–Exclamó Zauren

–¡Y NO LO HARÉ SÓLO...! Lastimosamente, porque o sea no me gusta el trabajo en equipo, sin ofender lindos, pero bueno, es lo que tengo que hacer– Explicó para luego lanzar un muñeco inflable morado con melena blanca hacia Allura, quien lo abrazó al instante y rodó fuera de escena.

–¡NOOOOOOO! ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! – Gritó Lanza, comenzando a sentir también el cambio en su cuerpo.

–¡Formen a Homobot! –Gritó Shiro desde el piso entonces.

–¿Hay algún robot Homosexual que no conocemos? –Preguntó twunk, extrañado.

/música de transformación de 3(?

Entonces, el órgano falico de lanza se introdujo en la cavidad anal de keef, Lo que causó que a Lanza le salieran propulsores arcoiris por el poto, y que Keef tuviera un nepe láser.

–¡Nooo! ¡NOOOO! –Exclamaron los adoloridos y nada sospechosos galra, pues

con sólo ver este espectáculo, Zauren y Hoaggim explotaron en mil pedazos, se incendiaron y se volvieron caca, trayendo paz a todos nuevamente.

Al final, Shiro revivió a Adam, pero no funcionó así que al final se quedó con su verdadero amor: Slav.

Allura se casó con el muñeco inflable de Lotor.

Krolia aún no paga la pensión alimenticia de Acxa.

Lance y Keith se casaron y adoptaron un niño equis y le pusieron Jeremy.

Pidge asesinó a Shay porque me cae mal, y se casó platónicamente con Hunk.

Koránn no salió en el fic porque es demasiado fabuloso para eso

Fin

 **a/n: aaaaaaaaaa mi pichula**

 **espero que voltron legendary queerbaiters no me obligue a fixearles la s8 tambien cuando salga**

 **y no, no estoy haciendo estos cosos cada vez más cortos,pfft cómo creen?**


End file.
